Janice Raleigh (Law
Janice Raleigh (Jill Scott) is the villainess of "Disabled", episode 11.17 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate March 24, 2010). She was the sister of Cara Raleigh, a famous world-class opera singer. Ever since her childhood, Janice had felt inferior to her sister, developing both intense hatred and jealousy towards her for the attention she received from their family that she never got. Later in life, Cara developed multiple sclerosis, which developed to the point where she was a quadriplegic who required full-time medical care. After firing the three nurses hired for Cara under the claim of them missing checks (which was revealed as being a lie), Janice began caring for Cara with the help of her son, Damien Woods. The evil Janice also began to abuse her sister, beating her with a sock filled with soap bars and venting to her about her lifelong hate for her. After Cara was found raped, Janice put on a persona of a concerned sibling, temporarily masking her malicious personality. However, Janice's villainous reveal began after one of Cara's former nurses, Mark Hubbard, revealed that he recorded a video of someone beating Cara with her makeshift weapon while being questioned. The detectives then watched the video, which firmly established Janice as Cara's abuser. She was then brought into the station for questioning, where she coldly admitted to the abuse, claiming that she only hit Cara a few times. She vehemently denied raping her, however, and provided the detectives with the name of her married lover, who she was sleeping with at the time of Cara's rape. She went on to admit to her resentment for Cara and smugly bragging about Cara's tragic predicament. When Dr. George Huang deduced that Janice feared that her son cared more for Cara than her, Janice began enraged and tried to attack the doctor before being restrained. Janice was arrested for assaulting Cara, but ultimately proven innocent in her rape. But soon after, Janice made bail using her sister's money and used her power of attorney to have Cara placed in a nursing home, viciously ordering Damien to place Cara in her wheelchair. When Damien confronted his mother about her callous treatment of her sister, Janice disregarded her son's outrage and told him that he was "either with her or against her". In the end, ADA Garrett Blaine made a deal with Janice to drop the charges in exchange for her pleading to assault 3, which would result in her serving five years of probation with mandatory anger management, in addition to a restraining order from Cara. Despite her sister agreeing to the deal, the evil Janice denied feeling grateful and claimed she had grown tired of having to take care of Cara, with Benson refuting her claim by saying that Janice had deliberately taken the role of her sister's caregiver to get even with her. To Janice's shock, Damien revealed that he planned to care for his aunt, as he now possessed power of attorney. As the three left the room, Janice pleaded with Cara not to make Damien give up his life like she did, much to Benson's disgust. Quotes * "You dirty? You hungry? What do you need, Cara? What do you need? Anything... I'm here, at your beck and call. What do you want? What do you want?! ALWAYS! NEEDING! SOMETHING! I’m so tired... (Care: *unintelligible cries*) SHUT UP! You SHUT UP!" (Janice's villainous rant as she beats her sister) * "Don't expect me to be grateful. It's your fault I was arrested in the first place. You had it all! And I still had to take care of you like your damn maid, wiping your ass every day and bathing you!" (Janice continuing to show her resentment for Cara after getting a deal) Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Sibling Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Guilty